


Lessons in Dirty Talk

by Floris_Oren



Category: White Collar
Genre: Corny Lines, Dirty Talk, El may not be here but she approves, Fluff and Smutt, M/M, Neal tries to teach Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After El mentions how bad Peter is at Dirty Talk; Neal tries to give him remedial lessons. It doesn't turn out how Neal thought but in the end, everything is good and corny lines can be super hilarious sometimes, even with sex happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to a podcast called Nice Advice with Chuck Nice. He has a guest on and they read advice blogs. So they read the question and the answer and then they give their thoughts. This one question was about a guy who couldn't do Dirty Talk very well. While his girl could but he felt rather weird about doing it himself. Anyway. That is the credit for this story. :) I hope ya'll enjoy.

  
Neal moaned as Peter's fingers slipped out to be replaced with a dick. Neal sighed and smiled up Peter when he could get his eyes to open.

"Hey there, cowboy." Neal snickered.

"Don't mock me." Peter says as his hips start to stutter. The thrusts are slow and to the point. Neal laughs and moans in the same breath. It's hard to decide what to say next with Peter fucking him so well.

"El was telling me..." (sigh) "how bad you are at...." (ugh).

"Dirty talk. I know." Peter gave out his own breathy sigh and moan combination. Neal clenches around Peter to try and get Peter to lose the rhythm. It didn't work, much to his consternation.

"I just..." he tries to explain, Neal surges up and kissed Peter mid word.

"Just...try anything, I'll give a few points." Neal encouraged.

"Ummmm..." Peter blushed, which had Neal grinned as if he'd stolen the Mona Lisa. Again. Or for the Fourth Time, at least.

"Okay, Okay...I'll start you off..." Neal giggled. The cock inside him hadn't stopped. Peter was still fucking him as if he owned him (and in a way Peter did and Neal is totally fine with that.) "Make me feel it....Peter...I want to sit at the office tomorrow and think about you every time I have to move..."

And magically that had Peter speeding up; Neal moaned when Peter bent down to lick at a patch of skin behind his ear, then, bite on it.

"Tell me more...?" Peter demanded. Leaving the skin be for they didn't need anyone asking questions.

"I....I won't be able to sit still. Everyone will need me, giving me orders and making me move even if they don't know it." Neal gulped in some air. It felt so good. His nerves are on fire with pleasure and he's going to cum soon. As long as Peter keeps it up and soon enough Neal is talking again.

"You'll be watching me from your office, and have that smirk on your face. The one you get when you've figured out one of my little cons and you're just so amused and proud of yourself..." Neal explained.

Peter thrust in one last time and came with a blast. Neal cum's seconds later. Peter lays himself over Neal. Kisses him.

"Now you try..." Neal says, breathless, Peter's cock buried deep inside him.

"Hey there, cowboy..." Peter kisses Neal's cheek, "Want another go on this bronco?"

Neal snorts deep in his throat, then he begins to laugh. "Corny as shit but yes I do."

"Let's saddle up!" Peter can't help but laugh this time.

~*~

The next morning, after several goes on said Bronco, Neal can feel it every time he moves and Peter has that self-satisfied smirk on his face and no one "notices" how he moves, but they all know.


End file.
